


Replacement, alternate ending.

by Anonymous



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alternate ending to @/William_is_smelly420 ‘s one shot I read out of morbid curiosity and immediately regretted. Also if your reading this Williamissmelly, then please get some help.Also if your curious about the original one shot I wouldn’t recommend reading it. Unless if you wanna feel like pure shit afterwards.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	Replacement, alternate ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Tw// mentions of rape, non con body modification, incest, pedophila, and child death.

Henry has dealt with losses during his time.

One of the biggest ones being loosing Charlie and then his wife and Sammy. Everyday Henry wishes for them to come back, so they can all be a normal family again.

But he knew that wasn’t going to happen.

Enter Mike.

Henry knew Mike since the day he was born, infact, Henry was there when his mom gave birth to him. William wasn’t there so he was the first person to hold him.

He was an adorable child. But as time went on he became… angry. Then this anger led to the death of his little brother.

He changed from angry to a husk of the boy he once was. Empty. And the death of Elizabeth and his mom only made it worse.

Henry felt for the young boy. 

And he used to for William.

Keyword, used to.

There he was. Mike. Tied up against a table set up in the basement of the Afton’s residence. 

That sweet little boy he held when he was just born was bleeding from his forehead. It seemed like his head was hit repeatedly against something. 

“What did you do?!” Henry shouted, “What happened to him?”

“I need your help Henry.” William didn’t seem to care, “I need… I need to have a family again.”

His hair was ruffled in a wild way, and his eyes were devoid of any humanity.

He had gone mad.

“William.” His hands itched to just grab Mike and get out of there but he wasn’t sure what his old friend would be capable of. 

“I need you to transplant a womb.” 

“You need me to do… what?” 

There was no way. Maybe Henry was finally going senile and loosing his sense of hearing. 

This was the man he spent years with bonding over. He was there when Charlie was found dead behind the diner. He comforted him and helped him after his child and wife left.

“Transplant a womb.” He grinned, “So me and Mikey… can start a family together.”

“William.” Henry couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He didn’t know whether to cry or kill the man before him.

“It’s his fault!” William suddenly snapped, his hand slapping against the table Mike was tied down to, “My family would still be alive if it weren’t for this little fucking brat! You would do this too if you were in my shoes!”

At those words Henry began seeing red. The implications that he would…. surgically modify his children’s bodies without their consent and rape them made him feel some type of anger he never felt before.

Before he could even realize it he had his fists gripped around the collar of William’s shirt. He had him pinned against the floor, “You son of a bitch!” Henry yelled as he raised up one of his fists and swung it down at the man.

“Henry!” A voice cried out. Snapping Henry out of his trance. 

Shaking, he looked down at his fists. They were stained blood red.

Whipping his head around he made eye contact with Mike. Tears were rolling down his face as he struggled to move against the ropes. But he managed to atleast get his head up enough for Henry to see it from where he was sitting.

“Mike.” Henry said with a gasp as he got up and ran over to him.

“Uncle Henry?” He was shaking.

Henry cut the ropes that tied Mike down using a nearby pair of scissors, and pulled him tightly into a hug, “It’s okay Mike… You‘re safe…” 

Though while Mike was a pretty big boy he could pick him up easily, his face buried into Henry’s neck as he carried him away.

Glancing back he looked at the bloodied mess on William’s face he had left. If it weren’t for the fact that his chest was moving slightly you would’ve thought he was dead.

‘Fuck you William.’ Henry mentally said as a single tear rolled down his face.

Then, him and Mike left the basement together. 

^^^^^^^

It had been a whole year since that happened. 

Mike was now sixteen years old, his hair was getting increasingly longer by the days but it seemed like he had no intentions of cutting it.

Which Henry didn’t really mind, it did look good on him after all.

William was arrested after Henry had called the police on him, and what really solidified his arrest was the videotape evidence of him killing Charlie. Along with journal entries fantasizing about killing young children.

So Henry ended up getting legal custody since everyone that Mike was related to was dead. And there was no way he was going to let Mike go into the system. 

So now here they were. Sitting at the stage of Henry’s new rebranded Pizzeria.

Mike was smiling. Which was a rare sight these days.

“Hey Henry?” 

“Yeah?”

“Thank you. For everything.”

Henry's heart melted at those words as he brought him into a big hug, “Of course. I love you son.”

And for the first time in a whole year, he laughed, “Love you too dad.”

THE END


End file.
